THE WEREWOLF CHRONICLES OVERVIEW SUMMARY
by HYBRIDS RUN DIS THANG
Summary: THE OVERVIEW. ALL RITES 2 RESPECTED OWNERS. THIS IS THR PREQUAL TO THE HYBRID CHRONICLES! N-JOY!


THE WERE WOLF CHRONICLES (RAP UP);

**First Battles(SAGA 1)**

Illishiah eventually located Dracula in Paris, where he first encountered the vampire/witch hunter Charles Cullen(son of Carlisle Cullen), an Angelican preacher, whom he knew by annointing and baptizing him when he was 2 and by his reputation, and Cullen's vampire hunters: Rachel van Helsing (great-granddaughter of Abraham Van Helsing), Noah Rain, and Karen Stone. Because of his mercurial temperament, Illishiah had a strained, but steady relationship with the group, allying himself with them on several occasions.

Later, after an unsuccessful battle with Dracula, Illi realized he was immune to turning from a vampire's venom that was able to kill him. Armed with this knowledge, he parted company with Cullen and went after Dracula alone. Illi later battled Dracula in London and the Volturi Guard, who framed him for murder. Illi also destroyed a band of immortal newbron children.

Illi 's hunt for his mother's and father's killer led him to Boston, Massachusetts, where he again encountered Cullen's crew, now temporarily allied with Dracula against a larger threat, Doctor Kain. Following this battle, Dracula withdrew, and Illi again set out on his own. His werewolf genes now able to grant him lycan strengths and the ability to change during a full moon. He headed back to his home in East Texas then back to New York where he fought Dracula at first with the X-Plorers.

He eventually encountered Carlisle Cullen, who had been bitten by Dracula's son Drake while leading a war against a newborn clan, and Jeet Won Keeth, a bounty-hunter/trans-dimensional fighter whom Dracula had tried turned into a vampire. While initially distrusting Jeet after he was mistaken by Jeet for Dracula's son Drake, Illi teamed up with them to hunt Dracula and his son Drake. Carlisle and Keeth fought together against Illi 's evil werewolf doppelganger, who absorbed the real Illi. King enlisted the help of Daimon Hellstrom, the so-called Son of Satan, who exorcised Illi from the doppelganger and killed it with Carlisle's help. Illi, Carlisle, and Keeth eventually caught up with Dracula, who had created an army of immortal vampiric lycan doppelganger children, one for each of his victims. Together, they shut down Draculla for good, destroying Keeth, and forging a lasting friendship. Carlisle left and began a life of a vegitarian doctor. He worked at night and treated his patience with care and gave Illi a pendant for his skill. It belonged to his mother, Racheal Cullen, a nun who started the X-Plorers to fight evil in their land. At the site of the full moon, Illi loses his control and destroys half of the castle and land. It is then discovered that Illi is a descendant of Eli and the House of Foxx.

Illi, Rachel van Helsing, and Jeet, along with his son Oxen later confronted Dracula again back in Jeet's home land of the Nova Dynasty. Dracula had taken the kingdom captive and Jeet fought his arch-rival Taurus and his doppelganger Stitches, who constantly was sarcastic and fell apart a lot. He and his son Oxen bickered for centuries, but put aside their feud to save Princess Summer and her parents with the help of Jeet's enforcers-Lynx, Jag, Alexis and Hyena. Illi also saved Jeet's wife from becoming a vampire.

**The X-Plorers(SAGA 2)**

In later years, Illi, along with Jeet and Noah, became a frequent ally of the sorcerer Doctor Carlilse, and the three assisted Carlisle and Noah's students in battles with Dracula and the Darkstalkers and assisted in the casting of the Holy Rain Formula, which for a time destroyed all vampires on Earth. Illi, Jeet, and Noah and his students-Mickell, Mickey and Paige then formed the private detective agency The Protection Agency Inc., to combat supernatural threats. Alongside Doctor Cullen, the detectives battled the Darkstalkers again. Illi also rescued his close friends Kelly and Ricko from the Darkstalkers.

The agency discontinued after Jeet retired, and Noah and his students were injured during the battle with Dracula's son Drake and the spider queen Sheeda. Oxen left and Illi was committed to a psychiatric hospital following a battle with a temporarily resurrected Dracula where he met a vampire named Kain, who had turned one of his patience, Mary Alice Brandon, into a vampire in order to save her from a vampire tracker named James. Doctor Carlisle later arranged the release of Illi so that he could join Jeet, Noah, Mickell, Mickey, Paige, Ricko, Daigo(a ninja from Asia), Kelly and Oxen in reforming The P.A. Inc. as the X-Plorers. Illi, Mickell, and Ricko were hired out of the X-Plorers by the demonic Lilith to kill the second Ghost Rider and the hell spawn Blazer. The three X-Plorers battled the Planet Messugah and Mt. Crusher and Dracula's cyborgs. The X-Plorers then teamed with the Ghost Rider Jeramiah, Blazer, Kain, Doctor Carlisle, and the Quileute Wolf Pack of La Push to battle Lilith and her newborn army of immortal children. The X-Plorers also battled other threats, such as The New Born Armies of the South. Illi transforms at the full moon and completely destroys the warehouse where the incubator of all the immortal creatures all rest and are being created for Joham's 'super race'. The X-Plorers managed to destroy all the beings, including the Navajo witches.

Upon the eventual weakening of the Holy Rain Formula, and the return of vampires, Illi encountered and killed a former ally, a now-vampiric Katline, Noah's girlfriend, and survived a battle with the vampire lord Caius in which Mickell and Ricko appeared to have been killed.

**RAYSEAN-X (SAGA 3)**

A solo vampire-hunter once again, Illishiah Raysean Foxx briefly joined forces with the mystic Jewel, and encountered a vampire impersonating Drake and a once-again resurrected Dracula and The Black Label Society. Later, in New Orleans, Louisiana, Illi discovered that Ricko Duvall had survived, and the two joined forces to defeat a genuinely resurrected Drake. Illi remained active in New Orleans, defeating the vampire Ulysses Sojourner and his own former ally, Kain, a half wolf, who was under Sojourner's mental thrall. While pursuing Uly, Illi was bitten by Kain. Suddenly, Illi 's blood enzymes reacted unexpectedly with Kain's unique form of lycanthropy to grant Illi many lycan strengths while eliminating weaknesses inherent to a lycan, most notably he can transform at will. He becomes a shape-shifter lycan and eradicates Uly and his legions. It was at this time that Illi assumed the unofficial title of "Immortal Child" among his prey from the prophecy told by his people long ago.

The United Nations-sanctioned espionage agency The Renesance Affair sought to use Illi's blood for Project:Twilight, an attempt at cloning hybrid operatives. Illi and the vampire-hunting werewolfs of the Navajo Pack Ricko and Mickell, sons of the late Ricko Sr. and Mickell Sr. shut down the project. Illi later joined Noah (who is discovered to actually be Rachel Van Helsing's adopted cousin) and several vampire hunters worldwide to stop Dracula from becoming a genuinely god-like vampire lord. Illi then returned to East Texas and discovers his thirst is getting out of control.

Illi reencountered Dracula in Biloxi, Mississippi, and appeared to fully destroy the vampire once again, aboard the Renesance Affair Helicarrier _Mayflower. _ Unbeknownst to Illi , his wealthy father, Eli V. Foxx, had been responsible for Dracula's most recent resurrection. Foxx later kidnapped Illi and attempted to force Illi to marry and lay with a virgin girl; in an attempt to fulfill a prophecy. Illi escaped after biting through his own hand. Later, Illi would marry lay with the virgin after biting an evil vampire priest, Draggont is, leader of the dracos.

In exchange for undertaking a time travel adventure for Jeet Won Keeth, Illi received from Jeet an elixir that would purportedly cure a vampire of thirst for human blood, but would also remove the bloodlust lycans and other vampire-hunters get for killing the undead. At the end of the series, Illi gave King Cross the elixir. During this time travel mission, Illi fulfilled another part of the prophecy by freeing his imprisoned father, Eli Vasilli, son of the Denali coven. He later, traveled to Forks and met with Ephraim and Carlisle and set up another treaty for them to all co-exist and fulfilled the other part of the prophecy in uniting the races back at one and breaking the curse. Once this was achieved, Illi's powers were restores and his guardian again spoke and said he was ready to lead the 'new school nation of hybrids' in the future against a growing empire of false leadership called the Volturi.

**Civil War, The House of Foxx and Polar Twilight**

During the events of the "Civil War" over the registration of new born hybrid individuals, Illi registers and begins cooperating with the R.A.I. This alliance allowed Illi access to R.A.I. tech, gaining himself a "new hand" to replace his missing one. Illi completes another part of prophecy he believes would give all extant vampires back their souls, but which instead returns to existence every vampire, hybrid, and any human that had ever been killed.

Illi next leads a group of vampire black-ops agents funded secretly by the Romania Coven, called the Cross Gaurd, of which even the president of the Volturi, Aro, is unaware. During his time with this squad, Illi receives a purple heart. The squad disbands after their cover is compromised, and Illi returns home to the United Kingdom to join the X-Plorers in their fight against supernatural evil, the Dragoon Coven. However, he soon afterward stakes his former teammate, the vampyrope(vampire hybrid) hero, Kathrine. Soon after Illi and Kat clashed again with each other in a fierce battle, but the two were forced to work together and seemed to have formed an unlikely friendship. Upon completing their first mission together Illi attempts to apologize to Kat for trying to kill her, but before he could finish she kisses him. They later settle in Denali and have give birth to a son named Illishiah Raysean Foxx Jr. and re-establish the House of Foxx.


End file.
